All She Want to Hear
by crystallized cherry
Summary: She is nothing more than a dreamer; looking for a moment when Sasuke whisper that sentence. But all she want to hear not something she deserve to.


**All ****She ****Want ****to ****Hear**© kazuka.

**Naruto** © Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p>Actually she wouldn't mind if it was 'thank you'. It wasn't that bad, anyway...<p>

... But not a thankful clause which mean goodbye and left her unconcious at the bench and then woke up with an almost-neverending nightmare.

And that nightmare has broke her dream into pieces, after all. A dream which always brighten her mood in morning, made her crossed her fingers in the night to make a pray about all her want to hear from him in the next day.

All she want to hear from him was—and still; **I****love****you**.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"He's back!"

"He's back!"

"Oh, can Hokage prisoned him in a lifetime period?"

"How could that bastard come back?"

She decided to keep her eyes shut from all those annoying sounds from behind. If she could make her ears to be closed just like her eyes, she want to do it. He is still _Sasuke_, her long-lost _friend_ and all she has to do is heal his wound first, to help him mend those bruises; physically and _mentally_.

Naruto—with the same foxy grin—came into gate with Sasuke on his back. Let his tears falls down and Sakura welcomes him and Sasuke with a fade; ambiguous smile.

And with that first step into village, in his empty eyesight right now in Naruto's arms, can she has her own dream once more? —A dream that awakened for the second time.

Autumn's wind let her hair opened up her ears, which means let her to hear more. But where it is? Has wind engulfed it already?

... A little whisper of 'i love you' from Sasuke's bleed lips.

Could it be right now? When Naruto handed her Sasuke's limp body, when Naruto looped Sasuke's arm on her neck and said "I've made my promise, Sakura-chan," with his heavy voice.

Or right now? When she felt his body become more and more weak—she's sure that he's already lost his conciousness.

Maybe not. Even when Sakura called him, he didn't shown any sign that he's hearing.

Or she has to wait more? She doesn't know why her dream of hearing those words still alive while he once decided to kill her directly with stab her back; thank God that Naruto save her before.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

There are no answer. All she hears now is just whisper of the wind. A whisper that covers her with another happen-to-be nightmare.

He will change. Many things happened outside.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

This is not the matter she want to hear. But at least this is not the worst.

"I, assign you as one of closest friend of Uchiha Sasuke to take care of him while he still in comma. Inform me all of his condition info everyday."

"Hai, shishou!"

"I decided to not imprisone him, since he is that state. And maybe I'll discuss to elders about his remission since Naruto said that he was give up himself to Naruto and told about good willing of rebuild his clan instead of fight back."

**.**

But not this.

A peeping sound ringing once in five-seven seconds, informs her of his state of not knowing what storm happened on her heart in waiting.

'Peeep...'

'Peep...'

He already felt a hard disaster of pain in his childhood, but why now he still has to feel it again?

'Peep...'

Sakura stared on this pale skin. She didn't dare to at least lay a touch even no one forbid her.

She wanted to hear a confession. She was, and still tired. She still in a state of trapped in a dark abyss. No way to escape, nor a voice to her screaming out that she is tired of being chained on an endless love. If that love is sweet, no way she would deny it. But this one is one-sided.

All she can hear from he is just endless peeping sound; not an answer which release her from uncertain boundary of waiting.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Even when his comma is over; still not the time of her happiness.

"Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I bring a bowl of porridge this morning? Or you want else?"

He didn't shake his head, nor nodded.

"You don't want anything? But you have to eat, Sasuke-kun."

Just like babysitting. Uchiha Sasuke just sat on his white bed and stared into nothing outside the soft-green curtain on his right side.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Nothing.

"Oh, okay, just a bowl of porridge then. Wait for me, I'll come back in some minutes."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Nonetheless, nothing she an do except wait, wait and wait. Her heart already tired of bruised of Sasuke's coldness, become paralyzed caused of Sasuke's attitude when he just closed his eyes when Sakura offered something to him—showed that she was still care.

No one could understand love. She hasn't heard anything she want from Uchiha Sasuke but she still stood there; in front of his closed heart, her hand already purpled beacuse she was too long knocking on that door of heart.

Still peeping sound. He fell asleep with no sound, and cold fingers when Sakura touched it carefully with her fingertips.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura placed her hands on her hip, the room has finished and become clean. In her corner of eyes, she caught him stared at her with empty eyesight.

Still, she feels an heartbreak on it.

Is he still has a willing of live a peaceful life?

"Sasuke-kun, this is time for you to get home. There's nothing to worry about your health, another small bruises can heal itself in some days. But you can't have a training for at least a week, unfortunately."

So—is this a farewell?

He muttered nothing.

And she just faking her smile. A curved lips is not more than a lie.

Sakura is a fragile; weakened figure who still opens her hand if Sasuke will leap into her hands. Ready to spend the rest of her life if Sasuke want her to accompany him in his lonely days.

"Ehm... I'll call Naruto to escort you if you want..."

The silent jumping around.

"M-maybe it's time for me to leave. B-bye Sasuke... take care..." Sakura reluctantly took some step back, her hand looking for doorknob, so she can directly leave and dissapear, or crying somewhere out there.

"B-b...Bye..."

...

..

"... Please stay."

All she can do is just let her tears fall and fall further away.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

A room for Sasuke has freed from ocean of dusts. Sakura clasped her hand while Sasuke watching for her in doorframe.

"At least, a room for you to sleep is ready, Sasuke-kun. I'll clean up another room next day after I finish my task in hospital."

Until now he is just keep his mouth shut. Maybe Uchiha mansion bring back bunch of bitter memories so his mood isn't that good.

Sakura finished her last touch on blowing away the dusts from a frame of photo; the three of them four years ago. She still with her shoulder-length hair. An old Sakura which she sees it now she muttered by herself, "an old Sakura won't understand about waiting. You have to be careful and be strong while learning."

She wouldn't mind that he hasn't said anything even when she reached the gate of mansion. Still followed by him behind already satisfied her heart.

"_Please stay..."_

Sakura smiled by herself. She doesn't need any translator; she sure that he want to her stay. Stay. For him. Even for just _accompany_ him in regular relationship, that shouldn't make her more depressed.

"Come here anytime."

She couldn't help but widened her smile.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasuke is not a type which can describe his mind correctly with words. She hasn't heard her dream to be true said by his voice. Not at all.

But she knows he _changed_. A better Sasuke; although with his few sentences, she knows something developed in him. He showed more attention to village, along with Naruto's friends which mean his, too.

And _to_ her.

Now, she's sure that her dream couldn't be true, maybe forever.

Because when he whispered _that_ words when she visited for third, she's sure that 'i love you' not Sasuke's typical to express.

"It's cold here. Don't go."

And whilst he said those, she caught Sasuke had a grip onto his shirt around his chest. Nothing more that a relief sigh which ended with pure smile, Sakura couldn't and never this sure about Uchiha Sasuke.

All she want to hear, actually not something she need to. Confession of his cold heart echoes thousand times in her heart, more that she echoes her dream herself there—a dream which not as sweet as reality she has.

Something you want to and you think it's the sweetest isn't always something best. You deserve more than sweetness of dream after you wait for a long-hard time.

**.**

**.**

_**end.**_

_**.**_

a/n: un-beta-ed. sorry for grammatical mistakes, i'm not an author who lives in a country which English as main language. thanks for reading! better for me if you have more time to send feedbacks! :) -gives chocobar-


End file.
